Yoritomo Eriko
Yoritomo Eriko was a Mantis Clan bushi and magistrate. Childhood Eriko's parents were from a particularly poor branch of the Yoritomo family, and her mother died of an illness when she was only four. With no other options save to give up his only daughter. Eriko's father instead chose to take her with him when he served at sea for months on end. Many feared the tiny girl would perish, but in fact she flourished. Eriko had almost literally spent her entire life at sea. She did not recall the years before she took to the ships with her father, and the longest period of time she has lived on dry land had been no more than six months at most. In her mind, her recent gempukku ceremony was a formality, nothing more: she had been a Mantis samurai for more than a decade. Gempukku Gang (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Shawn Carman Demeanor Eriko resented the Great Clans from the mainland. They had no understanding of what it meant to struggle as the Mantis had. They took so much for granted, and they desperately needed someone to show them the truth. Eriko was more than willing to be that samurai. Magistrate Her first station as magistrate was onboard Sea's Justice in 1169, alongside her friend Yoritomo Saburo. The ship patroled the seas scrutinying any ship they crossed near. The Mantis boarded the Villain, a pirate vessel captained by Nami. The pirates willingly allowed to be boarded by the Mantis, who found Crane cargo onboard, an acceptable target for piracy. He drew their attention to another pirate ship, the Western Wind, which had attacked, plundered and sank a Phoenix ship. Nami guessed they beared to a Crane port to unload the loot. The Mantis chased, boarded by force and defeated the Western Wind. They took no prisoners and scuttled the ship. The Phoenix cargo would be returned to his owner for a fee. The Law of the Sea, by Rusty Priske Emerald Championships During the Emerald Championships, the Dragon duelist Mirumoto Chojiro saw Eriko in the company of Yoritomo Sachina. Chojiro saw a remarkable resemblance between Eriko and her mother Etsu, who he had a brief romance with over twenty years before. Chojiro wished to speak with Eriko, and mentioned his fond memories of Etsu. Sachina was offended that he seemed to be implying that he had an affair with Etsu, who was married at the time, and she demanded that Eriko immediately challenge Chojiro to a duel. Though Chojiro was a far more experienced duelist, he hesitated when he realized that Eriko was his daughter, and she inadvertently killed him. Scenes from the Empire VII, by Rusty Priske As Chojiro was a much more experienced duelist, Eriko was surprised that she won - she believes that Chojiro let her win intentionally, though she does not know why. Yoritomo Eriko (Words and Deeds flavor) Some among the Dragon called for the young woman's head, and the Mantis refused to punish her for her role in the duel. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Message from the Spider Eriko later encountered Daigotsu Gyoken in the Night Breakers near Lonely Shore City, while she was serving as a yojimbo and assistant to a Mantis courtier. The Spider samurai came bearing a message from the Obsidian Champion Yoritomo Hotako, which he wanted Eriko to deliver to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen. Eriko was suspicious of Gyoken, and he began to insult and taunt her for her role in Chojiro's death. Eriko grew angry and attacked him, but she was defeated - Gyoken knocked her unconscious and left the message with her. Scenes from the Empire, by Shawn Carman Yoriki After a time over a ship, Eriko was appointed as yoriki to Yoritomo Daishiro, magistrate of a small village. A number of incidents involving heimin owned businesses in the village had happened, and some places had been damaged and there had been some injuries, and even one death. They found the brigand leader, Kanadzuchi and fought him. Daishiro was wounded but the bandit and his gang were killed with the aid of Tsuruchi Masako. Defenders of the People, by Rusty Priske Mura Sabishii Toshi Daishiro sent Eriko and Masako to Mura Sabishii Toshi, a village recently owned by the Mantis after they bought the majority of the holdings of the former Crane city. A number of Lion had arrived in and through dueling had reverted the control of two of the holdings back to the Crane. It seemed the Lion were intent on killing the city back into the Crane's domain, and they must find a way to stop them. See also * Yoritomo Eriko/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Eriko (Samurai) * Yoritomo Eriko Exp (Words and Deeds) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Magistrates